Unexpected Desires
by GrayEyedGoddess
Summary: Kio becomes an agressive little uke who demands some attention from Soubi. Agressiveuke!Kio x Unwillingseme!Soubi; bondage and fluffies


"You're going to see that kid again, aren't you?" came the quiet question from the corner.

Soubi sighed and paused with his hand on the doorknob. "His name is Ritsuka. And yes, I am. It's been several days since I've seen him, Kio."

The lanky green-haired youth unfolded himself from the couch and padded barefoot over to Soubi. He slung both arms around the taller man's shoulders and squeezed himself close.

"You always run off to see him, Sou-chan. You never spend time with me anymore." Kio pouted prettily, only partially kidding.

Soubi sighed and turned around in Kio's embrace so that he was facing the other man. "I'm sorry, Kio. I'll be back later. I promise." He dropped a soft, chaste kiss on Kio's forehead and tried to break away to walk out the door. He found his way barred by arms that had suddenly turned to steel. Soubi raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Sou-chan, but you've left me no choice."

Thinking that Kio was joking, Soubi half turned to face him with a grin on his lips. He was startled to see something winging toward him and tried to duck out of the way, but the heavy copper pot caught him on the side of the head.

The last thing Soubi saw before he faded into unconsciousness was Kio's sad but determined face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

When Soubi opened his eyes, he groaned as a lance of fire shot through his skull. The pained sound drew the attention of the other occupant in the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

"Kio," Soubi said hoarsely. His throat felt as though he'd been swallowing ground-up glass. "Why'd you knock me out?"

Kio sighed from somewhere across the room, and a sudden wash of light flooded the tiny space. Soubi blinked against the harsh glare and struggled to focus on Kio when he spoke. "I'm really sorry about that, Sou-chan. I truly am. But it was necessary."

"For what?" Soubi closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the light. For some reason, his arms were stretched out uncomfortably above his head. It was only when he tried to pull them down to his sides to relieve the aching pressure that he realized he couldn't. Kio had tied him down! Not only his arms, but his legs were spread-eagled and also tied off at the ankles. With a dawning sense of surrealism, he realized that he was naked, too.

Shock had his eyes flying open, and he narrowed his gaze on Kio's face.

"Why have you tied me down, Kio?" Soubi demanded.

Kio grinned cheekily at him and strolled forward. "I couldn't have you running off to that brat as soon as you woke up, now could I?" Tauntingly, Kio held up Soubi's mobile phone. "Speaking of whom, he called while you were still unconscious. We had quite the nice little chat."

Soubi lunged against his restraints. "You! What did you tell him!?"

Kio chuckled. "What else? I told him that you were all tied up at the moment." With another cheeky grin aimed at Soubi, he dropped down on the bed next to him. When Soubi only continued to glare, Kio sighed and said, "Oh, come on Sou-chan! You've got to get over that Lolita complex somehow!"

"I am not a pervert," Soubi hissed through gritted teeth.

"No? Too bad. Because I intend to be very perverted tonight." He grinned wickedly, and then turned to survey Soubi's nude body. "My, my, aren't you delicious?" he murmured.

Soubi growled. "You touch me Kio, and I swear that when I get out of this, I'll break every single one of your fingers. I enjoy a little rough sex now and again just like any man, but I like to be asked about it first!"

Kio looked startled. "Rough sex? Whoever said anything about rough sex? I just didn't want you going anywhere until I've had my wicked way with you. That's all."

"Let me go."

But Kio only shook his head and placed his hands on Soubi's chest. Leaning close, he whispered, "No."

"Don't you dare…!" but Soubi's outraged protest was cut off abruptly when Kio kissed him.

Soubi struggled against his bonds and tried to throw the green haired young man off of him. But despite his looks, Kio was fairly heavy and managed to effectively pin him down. Glowering, he relaxed into the kiss, trying to lull Kio into a false sense of security. His plan was to bite the other man's tongue – should he be so foolish as to try and put it in his mouth.

But Kio didn't do that – he took Soubi's face gently between his hands and rained tiny kisses all over. One on his forehead, on the tip of his nose, on his chin, at the corner of his mouth, on his cheeks, on each eye lid, until finally settling more firmly on Soubi's mouth to nip and lick and suck at the pouting lips.

Soubi refused to allow himself to be charmed by the sweet gesture. He was still angry with Kio for bashing him in the head and tying him up.

Kio didn't seem to mind that Soubi wasn't responding to his kisses – he simply continued on with them. Dropping a kiss here and there, lightly brushing his fingers over Soubi's skin – he seemed perfectly content to shower him with attention.

Soubi was having difficulty remembering that he was supposed to be angry with Kio. The kisses he was being treated to were so sweet in nature – and he'd been feeling a bit lonely lately, what with Ritsuka always pushing him away. Not that Soubi would ever force the boy to do anything he didn't want to do… but he was healthy, and active, and damned if he didn't need some attention too. So, while not altogether welcome, Kio's advances were a nice change. Still, when the green haired youth pulled away to gauge his reaction, Soubi made sure to keep a glare on his face just for good measure.

Grinning, Kio lowered his head to Soubi's neck and began to suckle little bits of skin into his mouth, using his tongue to work the flesh. He nipped and bit at Soubi's neck as well, then used his tongue to soothe the agitated areas before moving on and doing something else equally delightful. Soubi had to bite back several groans when Kio latched onto a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear, and he was slightly disturbed to find that his treacherous body was not obeying his orders and was, in fact, becoming increasingly aroused.

Oblivious to Soubi's discomfort, Kio nibbled and licked and sucked and kissed his way down Soubi's chest and paused to linger over his belly button. He swirled his tongue into the little hollow, then nipped and licked at the taut skin all around it. Soubi couldn't stop a gasp from escaping him when that blatantly erotic tongue dipped below his waistline and trailed further downward.

Soubi thrashed against his restraints, desperately trying to buck Kio off of him – but to no avail. The green haired youth stuck firmly to Soubi like some kind of giant green bug, taking perverse pleasure in his obvious discomfort. Kio's tongue darted out to tease and torment Soubi's flesh – always skirting around that one extremely sensitive area. His breath misted over Soubi's aching shaft, causing the silver haired man to groan and writhe beneath him – but still, Kio's mouth didn't claim its prize.

"Kio…" Soubi panted, breathless with anticipation.

Kio looked up at Soubi through his lashes, seemingly unaware that his mouth hovered just over Soubi's straining erection. "Yes, Sou-chan?" he asked innocently, his words ghosting over the sensitized flesh and sending ripples of pleasure shooting through Soubi.

"Damn it, Kio, you've strung me up like some trussed up pig and worked me up into this state. The least you could do is help relieve it!" Soubi ground out.

Kio raised himself up on his forearms, absently tracing little circular patterns in the silvery hair on Soubi's thighs. Even that small motion sent daggers of need tearing through the bound man. He groaned when Kio's circling fingers brushed against his heavy sac and danced around the base of his hardness. "But is that what you really want, Sou-chan?" Kio whispered.

"Right now all I want is relief! Kio! You're driving me insane!"

Kio grinned wickedly. "Am I? How delightful!"

Soubi growled low in his throat and tried once again to buck the other man off of him – but his motions were quickly quieted when Kio climbed up his body and allowed his clothed crotch to rest just above Soubi's evident arousal. He propped himself up on his hands and knees and leaned over Soubi, just barely allowing their chests to touch.

"I want you to beg me," Kio whispered. "I want you to think only of me. You've had that brat on your mind far too often lately."

Soubi scoffed. "I won't beg you for anything."

"No?" Kio raised an eyebrow. "Care to wager on that?"

Intrigued, eager to know just how far his friend was willing to go with this farce, Soubi frowned. "What'd you have in mind?"

"If I can make you beg… you have to be my slave for one day. One whole day – and do anything I tell you."

Soubi considered. "And if I win?"

Kio shrugged. "I won't bother you about the brat again." When Soubi only raised a doubtful eyebrow, Kio sighed and said, "Fine. Ritsuka. I won't bother you about Ritsuka anymore."

"And this will be the last time that anything like… this… happens again, right?"

"Yes, yes… I also promise that I won't bash you in the skull and hog tie you again." Kio grinned. "Now. Do we have a deal?"

After a moment's hesitation, Soubi nodded.

Kio clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent! Now… to make you beg…"

Soubi shook his head confidently. "Never happen…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

15 minutes later, Soubi wasn't so sure.

As soon as their wager had been set, Kio had jumped off the bed and gone running into another room. He'd been gone for so long that Soubi had begun to think he'd changed his mind.

When Kio had finally come back into the room, Soubi's mouth had gone dry and all the blood had rushed from his head to pool in one particularly sensitive area.

He was wearing tight, form-fitting leather trousers that left nothing to the imagination, a brief little vest that didn't cover hardly anything and showed off the tiny rings in each of Kio's nipples, and a saucy little black hat that was tipped rakishly over one eye and held his hair back to show off the glittering array of studs in his ear. He'd carried a small box with him, and when asked what was in the box, he'd only grinned mysteriously and said, "You'll see."

Soubi hadn't been able to tear his eyes from Kio as he'd crossed the room to set the little box down. The pants hugged every curve and muscle just so and made Soubi imagine ripping them off just to see what was underneath.

He'd never been a particularly violent or aggressive man, but damned if that getup wasn't doing things to his sanity. Soubi had imagined tearing the pants from Kio's delectable hips, then forcefully tying him to a chair or bed – his arms spread out over his head, his legs pushed apart and tied down, and that round, firm ass up in the air just begging to be taken.

And now, just as he'd come out of his delightful fantasy, he'd found Kio standing by the bed, rubbing himself through his pants. Soubi was already hard and aching from the erotic images that had played through his head, and this new image wasn't helping any. He groaned and raised tortured eyes to Kio's face, only to groan again at the seductive expression he found there.

Kio grinned at the gutteral sound Soubi uttered, and decided to take the game one step further.

He turned around, presenting his backside to Soubi's hungry gaze, and slowly, provocatively, shimmied his way out of the skin tight pants he was wearing. Kio deliberately bent over to slide them down his legs, offering an up-close look at his puckered hole. He chuckled to himself when he heard Soubi's low, breathy moan.

As though nothing out of the ordinary was happening, Kio slowly straightened back up, stepped out of the pants, and then casually sauntered over to a nearby chair. He tugged it closer to the bed, and then dropped down in it – making sure to spread his legs so that Soubi would have an unobstructed view of his throbbing shaft.

Kio began to stroke himself, his long fingers barely touching around the base of his erection. Slowly, firmly, he pumped his flesh, using his thumb and forefinger to lightly squeeze the swollen tip and then collect the moisture that gathered there. Kio allowed his head to drop onto the back of the chair when his body was wracked with pleasure from his own actions. Enjoying the sensations that he was causing in himself, he tightened his grip and brought his other hand up between his thighs to fondle his heavy sac. The delicate touch of his own fingers forced a low moan from his mouth.

At Soubi's gasp, Kio raised his head, grinned, and eased up on the pressure on his cock – although still continuing to touch himself.

"Something wrong, Sou-chan?" Kio asked cheekily.

"Come here," Soubi demanded breathlessly.

"Will you beg me?"

"No!"

Kio pouted. "Then I guess I'll just have to try a bit harder."

Still pulling at his engorged flesh, Kio stood and walked to his little box of tricks. Lifting the lid with one hand and still touching himself with the other, he debated a moment before selecting two of his favorite toys.

Soubi's eyes grew huge when he saw what Kio was holding. It was a large black rubber plug. He could only imagine where it was supposed to go, and the mental image of it shoved inside Kio made Soubi's head spin. Kio was holding onto something else – a strap of some sort with snaps running down the length – but Soubi had eyes only for that plug.

Kio grinned at the expression on Soubi's face when he held up the plug. "Do you know what this is?" he asked quietly.

Mute, Soubi nodded.

"And do you know what I'm going to do with it?" Kio whispered, leaning over Soubi to lick the silver-haired man's lips.

Soubi gulped and blinked, his gaze darting back and forth between the plug and Kio's face.

Kio grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry. It's not for you." He chuckled at the evident relief on Soubi's face and held up the leather strap he was carrying. "This, however, is." He reached out, and Soubi groaned and closed his eyes at the first touch on the base of his straining erection. His eyes flew open in surprise when he heard the snick of the snaps being closed, and felt an almost uncomfortable tightness gripping the base of his hardness.

"Kio, what the…?" he growled.

Kio shrugged innocently. "It's to keep you from coming until I want you to." Absently, he stroked his long, slender fingers up Soubi's hard length, enjoying the hiss he pulled from his friend's lips, and the way Soubi's cock twitched and pulsed beneath his touch. "Now, do you want to watch me work myself with the plug? Or do you just want to wait for the finished product?"

Soubi swallowed what felt like a boulder. "You'll let me watch?"

Kio nodded.

"And I don't have to beg you for it?"

Kio grinned. "No, this one's free. But I do want to hear you say it."

Confused, Soubi frowned. "Say what?"

Again, Kio leaned over to lick Soubi's bottom lip. Then he kissed a trail to his ear where he whispered, "Tell me that you want to watch."

Soubi's breath caught in his throat as Kio's words whispered over the outer shell of his ear. Swallowing convulsively in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat, he finally ground out, "I want to watch you."

Kio had pulled away and nodded, then held two fingers to Soubi's lips.

"Suck them for me, Sou-chan?" he whispered. Pleased when Soubi parted his lips and sucked Kio's fingers into his mouth, he grinned – then gasped when he felt Soubi's tongue swirling around the tips. The wet, erotic feeling was enough to make Kio's knees weak – especially when he thought of that talented mouth wrapped around his erection.

Panting, he withdrew his fingers from Soubi's mouth, and then couldn't resist kissing him. Soubi's lips parted in surprise, and Kio took the opportunity to dip his tongue into Soubi's warm mouth.

Soubi – totally lost in the sensations that were coursing through his body – completely forgot about his earlier plan of biting his friends tongue. Now, he slid his own tongue along Kio's in a frankly sensual dance that had the green-haired man gasping into his mouth.

Soubi groaned in disappointment when Kio pulled away. He glared at his friend and growled, "Come back here, Kio."

But Kio shook his head and withdrew further. Not saying anything, he sat down in the chair again, and hooked his legs over the arms. Keeping his gaze locked on Soubi's face, Kio slowly slid his hand down his body, pausing to give his aching length a few good pulls, before allowing his fingers to dance around his entrance. He heard Soubi's quickly indrawn breath, and the sound shot straight to his cock – making it twitch against his belly. With a gasp, he slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscle and pushed it in as far as it would go. He heard Soubi's gasp, but was lost in the feeling of being penetrated. Closing his eyes and allowing his head to rest on the back of the chair, Kio worked that single digit in and out of his hole, stretching himself until he could slide a second finger in to join the first. Now he allowed a moan to escape his lips as he scissored his fingers in and out of his body, opening himself wider still.

Wanting to see Soubi's reaction, Kio lifted his head and opened his eyes. The look of lust on Soubi's face was so intense, it shot a burning arrow of desire coursing through Kio's body and setting his nerve endings on fire. Everywhere Soubi's eyes touched him, Kio swore he could feel the man's fingers. Shivering, he decided that he'd teased them both enough.

Soubi's eyes shot to Kio's face when the green-haired man pulled his fingers out of his body.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked hoarsely.

Kio grinned ruefully. "I couldn't take anymore," he answered honestly. "Besides, I did say that I'd let you watch me with the plug… so I suppose I should make good on my promise."

Soubi's eyes darkened and struck a resounding chord of answering lust in Kio. "You don't have to, Kio. Untie me… let's finish this now… and we'll call it even."

The desire that lit Soubi's eyes tempted Kio to do exactly that. But he wasn't willing to give up his Master and Slave day so easily.

"Are you ready to beg me, then?" he asked quietly.

"Damn it, Kio!" Soubi exclaimed, frustrated. "Enough with your games. Let's finish this now!"

But Kio shook his head. "I'm sorry Sou-chan. But I just can't. This will finish when you beg me."

Soubi clamped his mouth shut and looked away from Kio. The little brat was driving him insane! They were both ridiculously turned on – it was plainly obvious. So why was Kio being so adamant about making Soubi beg? He'd said that he'd only wanted to have his wicked way… and wasn't he doing just that right now? It just didn't make any sense to Soubi's mind.

Still, the show was incredible. Soubi couldn't help but follow Kio with his eyes as his friend rose to retrieve the plug, and then slowly walked back to the chair. He turned the chair so that it was sideways and crawled into it so that he was leaning over the back and his ass was stuck up in the air and proudly displayed for Soubi's hungry gaze.

"Watch me, Sou-chan," Kio whispered.

As if Soubi could do anything else. His eyes were riveted to Kio's face, watching the first signs of discomfort flit across those almost-girlish features as he began to slowly and methodically work the plug into his body. A thin sheen of sweat began to form on his brow, and his mouth worked as though he wanted to cry out but wouldn't allow himself. Kio's eyes squeezed shut in pain, and Soubi took the opportunity to allow his gaze to roam down over the other man's body. Kio's back was delicately arched, his legs spread wide to make room for the uncomfortable plug that he was currently trying to get into his body. Soubi's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Kio was nearly finished – only another half-inch or so remained of the black plug.

His gaze riveted on Kio's fingers and the tantalizing display he was creating, Soubi could feel his body beginning to overheat. He knew that he could snap his bonds with a single word and take Kio where he kneeled over the chair. But something about the whole situation was oddly erotic, and Soubi found that he was actually enjoying himself. He didn't want this little power play of Kio's to be over, and he strengthened his resolve not to beg for anything. At least… not yet, anyway. It would be interesting to see what Kio had in mind to do with Soubi if he had an entire day as his master.

With a start, Soubi realized that Kio's hand was no longer moving, and he was unnaturally still. Hesitantly, Soubi asked, "Kio? Are you all right?"

The lust-filled gaze that Kio turned on Soubi robbed him of his breath. Not saying anything, Kio began to slowly climb down from his perch on the chair. He felt uncomfortably full, yet pleasantly stretched – and his need for Soubi had increased ten-fold. Mindful of the plug firmly seated in his rear end, Kio began to carefully walk to Soubi. The expression on Soubi's face made the pain of the plug easier to bear – because Kio knew that Soubi had enjoyed watching him.

Still not saying anything, Kio climbed up on the bed and straddled Soubi's hips. Placing his hands lightly on Soubi's chest, Kio leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Soubi's. Despite the passion raging through both men, the kiss was slow and sweet, full of gentle promises and tender desires – leaving a pleasurable ache in the center of their chests. When Soubi's mouth opened on a sigh, Kio allowed his tongue to sink into that warm, wet opening and sweep over the hard ridges of Soubi's teeth. He gently nipped at Soubi's lips and dropped small, sweet kisses at the corners of his mouth – using his tongue to tease and delight Soubi.

When they broke apart, Kio buried his face his Soubi's shoulder and tried to calm his racing heart. This would never work if he got too excited. He had to be able to outlast Soubi – he had to make Soubi beg. But the sound of the silver-haired man's harsh breathing in his ear was driving Kio over the edge. To know that he had caused that reaction – that he had pushed Soubi this far… it was heady knowledge.

And when Soubi whispered raggedly, "I need you," something inside Kio snapped. His control was already beyond the breaking point, and hearing those words from Soubi's mouth was the last straw.

Lust and passion blazing through his body, Kio dragged himself down Soubi's writhing body, his lips scorching the skin and making Soubi cry out. Kio scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of Soubi's taught belly and again over the flesh on his inner thigh – each time wringing a ragged moan from the bound man.

Too far gone in his own haze of desire to care about pleasantries and niceties, Kio simply parted his lips and took Soubi's aching flesh into his mouth.

On a cry that was half scream and half plea, Soubi's body jackknifed off the bed. His cock was painfully hard, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum into Kio's mouth. He wanted nothing more than to tear that accursed leather strap off of himself and pour his seed down Kio's throat – but he also knew that the strap was the only thing keeping him from cumming hard and fast, and he wanted to experience the slow burn of burying himself root-deep in Kio's body.

Fortunately for Soubi, Kio had apparently had more than enough teasing because he tore his mouth from Soubi's still-throbbing length and viciously yanked the plug from his body. He cried out at the painful burning as the plug was ripped away, but Kio was focused on only one thing now – getting Soubi into his body. With single-minded determination, he crawled up the beautiful body that was spread out before him and proceeded to do exactly that.

Soubi's eyes were lit with an inner fire as he watched Kio prepare himself for his cock. Quivering with need, shaking with anticipation, that first instant of velvet heat that surrounded Soubi's aching flesh was enough to make his vision swim. Kio was deliberately taking his time, and Soubi swore to himself that if Kio didn't hurry up, he would take delightful pleasure in choking the life out of him. But when Kio was finally fully seated on him, Soubi was so lost in the sensations that all he could do was close his eyes and feel. Kio rocked his hips and both men groaned at the feelings that went tearing through them.

Raggedly, desperately close to the edge, Soubi whispered, "I need to touch you, Kio. Untie me."

Needing to feel Soubi's hands on him, Kio only nodded and reached up to untie the knots that held Soubi's arms in place. While Kio was stretched out over him, Soubi took the opportunity to use his mouth on the tempting little nipples that hovered so conviently close. Flicking his tongue against the metal rings that pierced the center of Kio's nipples, Soubi found that by pulling on the rings with his teeth, he could draw little gasps and moans from Kio as he worked to undo the knots.

When Kio finally slid back down onto Soubi's chest, he was shaking and shivering with want. Soubi's arms came around him to hold him there, and both men were deeply aware that Soubi's shaft was still seated firmly inside Kio's body. Pushing his hips up just a little bit, Soubi was able to slide into Kio just that little bit more – but it was enough. The head of Soubi's engorged cock brushed again Kio's prostate, and he cried out and rocked his hips feverishly. Sitting up in Soubi's lap, Kio began to push himself up and down on Soubi's length, pleasing them both and drawing cries and gasps from Soubi.

When Soubi cried out for Kio to release the strap, Kio only shook his head and babbled, "Not yet… not yet." A few more thrusts of his hips, and Soubi's hand found its way to Kio's leaking prick – tugging and pulling unmercifully.

"God Kio… please, please let me cum!" Soubi's voice was hoarse and deep with desire, his eyes boring into Kio's.

Nodding, Kio's hand snaked around to the base of Soubi's erection, but instead of releasing the strap, he took the heavy sac into his hand and rolled it gently between his fingers. The new stimulation had Soubi tossing his head back on the pillows and crying out – his fingers grasping at Kio's hips and digging in hard enough to bruise.

Feeling his own climax building, Kio angled his hips to take Soubi's length even deeper into himself.

Nearly sobbing with frustration, Soubi cried out incoherently – his only thought to empty himself inside of Kio. "Please… pleasepleaseplease let me cum…" His garbled words were nearly indistinguishable, but Kio understood.

Recognizing that Soubi was already over that edge, Kio slammed himself violently down and tore the strap from Soubi's tortured flesh.

Opening his mouth on a scream, Soubi grabbed Kio's hips and drove himself home, feeling his seed jettisoning from his body and Kio's essence coating his hand and chest as they came together.

Spent, exhausted, Soubi simply lay where he was, a feeling of lazy peace settling over him. Kio lay sprawled over his chest, panting, his muscles clenching around Soubi's softening flesh.

Grinning, Soubi raised his hand and gently brushed the hair back from Kio's forehead.

"You know," he said quietly, "I can't feel my feet."

Kio chuckled, but made no move to change his position. "I can't move," he answered.

"You mean you _won't_ move."

"No, I mean I can't. I think you melted me."

Soubi laughed outright and wrapped his arms around Kio to hug him. Only when Kio let out a tiny squeak did Soubi realize how tightly he'd been squeezing.

"Sorry," he muttered, releasing his grip.

Kio lifted his head and propped his hands beneath his chin to look at Soubi with hazy eyes. He grinned happily and sighed.

"What?" Soubi asked suspiciously.

Kio opened his eyes and blinked. "You begged me to let you cum."

"I most certainly did not!"

"You most certainly did!" Kio mocked him. "And I'm holding you to our wager."

Soubi thought about it for a moment, and decided that he was looking forward to this Master and Slave day of Kio's. _"Best not to let him know that, though." _Frowning when Kio crowed in delight, Soubi's only response was, "Well, hell."


End file.
